Little Lamb
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: This human piqued his curiosity. She prided her looks above all else. The narcissistic and conceited girl kissed the mirror as much as he did. He tracked her down, manipulated the cortical psychic patch for her, this human he wished to explore, to taste. Knock Out could hardly wait to slaughter his little lamb. KO/Sierra


My story _Sick and Twisted Affair_ is corrupting me and making me write things that I probably shouldn't be writing. So, here's another controversial story that I had to get out of me. For all intended purposes, this story will remain a oneshot. I have no inspirtation for it beyond this point.

_Disclaimer:_ Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not me.

* * *

**Little Lamb**

He caught her in his headlines.

The twin beams of white light blinded her as his engine revved with excitement. His chassis tingled with giddiness, the hunter having finally caught its prey.

"Who…who are you?" she called.

He transformed, snatching the girl in his servos and tossing her into the air whilst transforming back into his vehicular form. She landed in the back seat and a quick electrical shock rendered her unconscious as he took off into the night.

This was what months of dissecting Breakdown had led to. Lonely hours aching away in the med bay while he tinkered and slashed and toiled over the desecrated body of his beloved partner. Killing Silas—the human parasite that cocooned himself inside of Breakdown's chest—hadn't been enough. His hatred had manifested into him experimenting with and altering the cortical psychic patch.

He hated Silas for what he did to Breakdown, but mostly he hated Silas because he _liked_ the way he felt. He had never expected him to be so soft, so warm, so moist, something Breakdown never was. Something _all_ Cybertronians never were. But humans…

In all their awfulness, humans were a delicacy.

And this one…

The circuit was where he first saw her.

A flash of pink against the polluted night sky, her skirt tickling his cherry red armor as he whizzed by. He hadn't thought much of her then, but now as the lonely hours throbbed by at the med bay…

Silas was a stain, uglier than sin, a worm that burrowed itself into Breakdown. This human piqued his curiosity. She prided her looks above all else. The narcissistic and conceited girl kissed the mirror as much as he did. He tracked her down, manipulated the cortical psychic patch for her, this human he wished to explore, to taste.

He killed his headlights as he stopped, tucking his elegant form between two boulders. Passing cars would never notice him. He jammed all communication frequencies. Nothing would interrupt him from indulging in the unconscious human draped across his backseat.

Knock Out couldn't wait to _slaughter_ his little lamb.

Sensor nodes extended like tendrils from his dashboard, snaking their way around the unconscious girl. He brushed them through her hair, across her face, down her arms, up her legs, under her clothes.

"My..."

She was much softer than what he was expecting, her skin smooth and warm. Sensors dipped under her bra, wrapping themselves around the mounds of flesh there and giving them a gentle squeeze.

His engine revved at the unexpected softness. He felt the peaks harden as he traced his sensors around them. The girl shifted a bit, a light moan escaping her throat as he forced a sensor into her panties. He teased the sensor down her slit, circling it around her opening. Her back arched and she groaned.

Beautiful.

But he didn't want her like this. Not yet, at least.

A thin cable extended from his dashboard, worming its way across the girl's cheek before entering her nostril. She hissed, obviously in pain as the cord prodded and snaked through her skull before arriving at its intended target, her brain. Here, thread like tendrils spread out from the initial cable, weaving themselves around the delicate organ. With one swift motion, the wires attached themselves and Knock Out's mind lurched, jolting from his body into the girl's.

At first, there was darkness. And then, bubbly, giggling, laughter filled the void.

"Sierra," a voice sang, "Sierra!"

He turned around, a startled girl looking up at him as if she had just fallen out of heaven and ran into a nightmare. "Sierra," he purred. So that was her name.

"Who—_what _are you? What's going on?"

He grinned, "Two questions I am _sure_ you _don't_ want to know the answers to."

She took a step back, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. He admired her fear. Since he was in her mind, he wasn't his actual physical form. He could adjust his size and he did just that as he shrank down, equaling himself with her as best as he could. She took another step back, but he chuckled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him.

"Don't worry, my dear," he taunted, "I'm a doctor."

She pressed her palms against him, trying to push herself away, but it was no use. He laughed at the way she squirmed. "Let me go," she whined.

"Uh-uh, not until I get what I want," he replied, trailing fingertips up her thigh and under her skirt.

She gasped as his claws dipped under panties. "What…what are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Mmm…you feel nice," he purred.

"St-stop…"

He ignored her, letting his fingertips explore the folds of her flesh. She flinched as one of his fingertips traced up her slit, stroking over the bud of her pleasure. "Why don't you fight back?" he asked, "Or does your subconscious render you defenseless? Are you that easily at _my_ mercy?"

"I-It's just a dream."

"You're _very_ mistaken," he growled, pinching her clit, causing her to cry out.

Before he could react, she smashed him across the face with something sharp. He reeled back, snarling only to see her standing there, holding her heel. He traced his fingertips over his face, feeling the scratch she had given him. "You will _pay_ for that!" he seethed.

"And just what are _you_ going to do?" she asked, lashing out at him, "You're in _my_ head, you can't kill me, this is _my_ subconscious."

He laughed, "You are amusing, _Sierra_. But I am the one in control here, you best listen to me."

"What do you want?"

He watched her eyes dart over his form, the fear pooling in her irises was tantalizing. He still wanted a taste. "Mmm, haven't you figured that out yet?" he asked, "I want _you_."

She kept her eyes on him, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I don't recall ever meeting a perverted machine."

"Machine," he hissed, "How _wrong_ you are." He reached forward, snatching her and pulling her against him yet again. "But don't worry; the good doctor will help you feel better." And with that, he melded his mouth against hers, cascading them both into darkness.

* * *

_"Wakey, wakey."_

Sierra's eyes fluttered open. She groaned as her vision came into focus and slowly took in her surroundings. Her eyes darted over the very lavish interior of what seemed to be a very expensive car. The radio was softly playing, one of her favorite songs.

_"Memory says you're a big fan of pop music, your favorite color is pink, you're captain of the cheer squad, and you obsess over your looks,"_ he chuckled, _"Is this what your society expects of females? I was hoping to find a memory of me in here; I know you're a naughty girl."_

"Shut up," Sierra breathed, trying to shake her head only to discover she couldn't move. She panicked. The voice in her head chuckled.

_"I told you I was in control, Sierra. You can see and you can speak, but I have control over the rest of your body."_

To her horror, her body sat up on its own. There was nothing she could do as her hands removed her clothing, slowly, as if someone was watching, enjoying the view. She collapsed back against the seat once her clothes were gone. She looked herself over, but it was he who was admiring thin arms, plump breasts, a flat stomach, long legs.

_"So this is what a human female looks like. Exquisite."_

Sierra gasped as her hand teased its way down her torso. Her legs spread as her fingertips brushed against her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth as a moan of surprise escaped her throat. Her fingertips teased against it, rubbing in circles, gently squeezing, lightly tugging.

"Stop…"

_"Now, now, you're enjoying it."_

She lay down suddenly, her other hand dipping beneath her leg. Her fingertips traced around to her entrance which was already soaked and dripping.

_"Oh, that's nice…"_ he purred, _"But you're making a mess."_

A whimpered sigh escaped her throat as he plunged two of her fingers inside of her. He teased them in and out, scissoring them. Sierra bit her lip.

_"My, what's this? Your seal is still intact,"_ he snickered, _"Not for long."_

"No..." she groaned, "Why are you doing this?"

_"Why?"_ he asked, angrily.

Sierra felt tears prick at her eyes as a sudden feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her. With the loneliness came hatred, she saw blue, she heard a man screaming, listening as his flesh was ripped from his body. There was weeping, sheer and raw heartbreak, there was anger, crippling longing.

_"My kind is fighting to conquer your planet, to strip it of its resources, to eradicate the human stain," _he said, _"My partner was killed and his body was desecrated by a human. I wasted him, much as he wasted Breakdown. I wanted to be left alone in my hatred, in my agony, but no…I couldn't forget how that wretched human felt. I couldn't forget about you, princess."_

Memories of the circuit flooded her mind. That flirting wave she gave to Jack as he and Vince raced for her affection. She hadn't noticed the last car that pulled up, the last car that now held her captive within her own body. He loved himself then, life was a game and he wanted to play. That cherry red, glistening armor, primed to make the panties of any girl drown.

The instant in which he had raced by her, the air had turned cold, her skirt fluttered against his expertly polished and buffed chassis. She hadn't thought anything of it then, but now…

Sensor nodes brushed against her breasts, wrapping themselves around them, squeezing them. Sierra groaned as more sensors brushed against her nipples, prodding against them. Her hands were raised above her head and bound at the wrists by the tendrils. She stifled a breath, trying to refrain from gasping as a sensor rubbed against her clit.

She groaned as a thin sensor entered her, thrusting itself deep inside her before easing back and thrusting back in, this time brushing against her sweet spot. Sierra gasped, her eyes opening wide.

_"So that's where it is."_

"You're in…my head…how are you…" she winced, "How are you doing this?"

_"Don't think I don't have control of my own body as well. Now relax, doctor's orders."_

Sierra could do nothing to stop the sensors as they grinded and thrust into her. Her breasts ached with pleasure, her clit was throbbing, and she was soaking the seat beneath her. She grit her teeth together, trying to ignore how good it did feel.

_"And you called me a machine…"_

"I—

_"Hush."_

Sierra was silenced as a sensor slipped into her mouth, acting as a gag. She groaned. Unable to struggle, unable to call out for help, Sierra squeezed her eyes closed willing the end to come.

_"Faster, Sierra? Why didn't you say so…oh, that's right." _

She groaned in protest as the sensor thrust into her faster, the node on her clit grinding against her harder. There was nothing she could do to escape, to even squirm. She felt the pleasure build, her body trembled.

A choked scream escaped her throat as the pleasure exploded and her body convulsed as it fell prisoner to ecstasy. Tears slipped out the corners of her eyes as she fell back into darkness.

* * *

"Now, now, no need for tears," he cooed.

Sierra clung to him, sobbing. He ran his digits through the soft, silkiness of her hair, grinning. "There's no need to be upset, you don't know how lucky you are," he said.

"You don't even know who I am."

"Sierra, I've been in your mind long enough to pry through everything. You're not the brute like Breakdown was but you have his gentleness. Your vanity _almost_ rivals my own. Beauty is everything to you as it is to me."

"But you don't love yourself anymore."

He chuckled, "You scratched my paint, Sierra, _big mistake_."

The naked girl shivered in his arms as he pressed his mouth components once again against hers. He liked all the flavors she had, her tears were salty, her lips sweet. He pinned her down, beneath him, basking in the softness and warmth of her body. She squirmed, she struggled, she moaned, all for him, all because of him.

And then, he made her scream.

He laughed, having forced his erect spike into her before she realized what he was doing. He forced her legs further apart, penetrating deeper, listening as she gasped in pain. And, once he was completely in, he paused, wiping away the tears from Sierra's eyes. "Popped your cherry," he said with a grin.

She glared at him.

"Oh please, quit shooting me with that dirty look," he purred before easing back and thrusting back into her. He closed his optics for a moment, sighing, "So tight…"

"Knock it off!"

"Did you say _knock it_?" he laughed, "I haven't been called that one before. My designation is Knock Out, princess; you would do well to remember it. And don't worry; I won't _knock you up_ either."

"Knock Out," she breathed.

"That's right, Sierra," he said, establishing a steady yet rough rhythm.

She dug her nails into his back, doing whatever she could to cause him pain, but he just chuckled, "St-Stop, that tickles."

Her eyes dilated in surprise as she stopped, staring at him in disbelief. She looked away, her eyes brimming with tears. There was nothing she could say or do to stop him and he _would_ finish her. "Isn't this…what you wanted, Sierra?" he panted, leaning over and nipping her neck, "To feel…beautiful?"

"Stop...please."

"But you feel _so_ good…"

"Knock Out."

"Sierra…"

A clawed digit caressed her clit. She gasped and he forced his glossa into her mouth. Muffled cries escaped her throat as she writhed beneath him. He chuckled into her mouth, feeling as her muscles tightened around his spike. "Close already?" he purred, "Well, I won't torture you by keeping you waiting."

Sierra cried out as he suddenly quickened his pace, abandoning the rhythm he had established. A blush of pleasure lit up her face. "No," she breathed, clawing her hands against his armor, needing something to hold on to, "No."

"Come for me, Sierra."

"Knock Out…"

"Say it again."

"Knock Out!" she cried out her body suddenly convulsing, ripples of ecstasy cascading through her.

He grunted, her climax pulling him into his. With one last thrust, he buried his essence deep inside her. He waited until his spike finished throbbing before he pulled out, chuckling tiredly as he did so. He traced a claw down her face, savoring the softness of her flesh. He had tasted the forbidden, his little lamb.

He closed his optics, allowing his mind to return to his body.

* * *

Sierra's eyes fluttered open.

Instead of being trapped in the darkness of her mind with Knock Out, she was surprised to find herself tucked neatly into her bed. It was as if she had just woken from a bad dream, falling out of a nightmare and into heaven.

_"It's just a dream."_

_"You're _very _mistaken."_

Sierra got up from the bed. She wasn't wearing pajamas. She shivered before reaching for her bathrobe, shrugging it over her shoulders and hugging herself inside of it. She went over to the window, peering out into the polluted night.

A cherry red Aston Martin was parked alongside the curb.

"It can't be…"

It revved its engine loudly, flashing its headlights before tearing off into the night.

_"See you later, princess."_

* * *

Well, that's that. I think I'm particularly bad at writing Knock Out's character, but I'm trying to learn. Please review, it'll only help me get better.


End file.
